Semiconductor fabrication and nanotechnology provide techniques or processes for fabricating structures, devices, and systems with features at a micro or nano scale, e.g., structures in a range of one to hundreds of nanometers in some applications. Integrated circuits and microprocessors are examples of such structures, devices and systems.